A Dangerous Path/Chapter 14
Chapter description :Fireheart pads into the clearing to see no sign of Ravenpaw, and his belly churns, as the moon is high in the sky. He thinks that soon Bluestar would be leading her warriors into battle against WindClan, and hope of a peaceful solution will be lost. The deputy asks himself where Ravenpaw is, and if Onewhisker was able to find him. Fireheart also concludes that perhaps he couldn't come, or was late. Fireheart wants to dash into the forest to look, but he knows that would be no help. Then he sees a flicker of movement and hears Ashpaw mew a challenge. He shivers with relief when he hears Ravenpaw's voice. :Fireheart springs forward and bounds across the clearing. The ginger tabby tells Ashpaw that he will look after Ravenpaw, while he stays on guard. Fireheart touches his nose with Ravenpaw and asks how he is doing. Even as he asks the question, the ginger tabby notices that his pelt shines, and muscles ripple beneath his fur. Ravenpaw tells him he is fine and looks around the clearing. He tells Fireheart that it's very strange to be in ThunderClan territory again, and says that Onewhisker told him everything. Fireheart grimly tells Ravenpaw to try to tell Bluestar that. Fireheart then apologizes for rushing him and says to follow him. He leads the black cat to Bluestar’s den, where the leader sits in her nest awake. :The leader asks Fireheart what’s wrong, as it’s not time to go yet. Ravenpaw answers that he comes with a message from WindClan, which angers Bluestar. The loner tells her that Tallstar wants to meet and discuss the loss of prey, and Bluestar glares at Fireheart. The deputy cautiously answers that perhaps talking is better than fighting, but she orders him to leave her den while she and Ravenpaw talk about this. Fireheart slinks out, staying close and trying to hear parts of their conversation. Whitestorm comes up to the ginger tabby, asking if Ravenpaw is here yet and if they’re ready to go. Suddenly, Bluestar stalks out of the den and orders Fireheart to gather a patrol. He asks if she’ll talk with Tallstar, and the she-cat says yes, but if it doesn’t work,then they will fight. :Later that night, Fireheart pads at Bluestar’s side as a ThunderClan patrol travels towards Fourtrees. He reflects that Ravenpaw has gone back to the farm after talking with Bluestar. They approach over a slope, and Bluestar is surprised to see Tallstar brought some of his warriors. She accuses Fireheart that this seems like an ambush, and then stalks forward into the clearing. The ginger deputy hopes that fighting won’t break out, despite the tension in the air. Bluestar asks WindClan’s leader what he needs to say to her, and Fireheart silently surveys the clearing filled with warriors. Tallstar orders his cats not to move, but Mudclaw contradicts him, saying that they need to attack. The black-and-white tom repeats his order, stating that he came here to talk and no battle will be fought today. :Bluestar crouches on the ground, tail lashing and her teeth bared in a snarl of defiance. Tallstar invites ThunderClan’s leader to meet him in the center of the clearing, with her deputy. She counters how she can make peace with thieves, and this prompts WindClan to protest. Mudclaw leaps forward, but Onewhisker drags him back in the line. Fireheart begs her to just do as Tallstar says, and she reluctantly agrees, but says he’ll get a reckoning for this. The pair walk forward together, and Tallstar then swears by StarClan WindClan has not stolen prey from ThunderClan. Bluestar sneers that an oath by StarClan is meaningless, which shocks the black-and-white tom. Instead, he meows that he swears by everything cats hold sacred, including kits and their honor as leaders. :Bluestar asks how she can believe him, and Tallstar assures her that his Clan has lost prey too. The ThunderClan leader softens, and Fireheart comments that a noble leader doesn’t being her warriors into an unneeded battle. Bluestar hisses at him that he doesn’t know how to lead, but Tallstar meows that sometimes young cats can be right. The blue-gray she-cat decides to accept Tallstar’s word, and orders her cats back to camp. As Fireheart turns to leave, Tallstar thanks him, but notes that he doesn’t envy what is to come. The ginger deputy shrugs, and silently thanks Spottedleaf for helping him. :Bluestar leads her cats back to camp, and once there, Fireheart asks Mousefur if there was any trouble while they were away. She reports that everything is fine, and that he should probably send out a hunting party soon. Fireheart offers to lead one out, but Bluestar stops him from leaving. The blue-gray she-cat orders him to come with her to her den. He feels dread, expecting the recrimination about to happen. Whitestorm offers to lead a hunting patrol, and he thanks the warrior. Fireheart heads towards Bluestar’s den, and finds the leader waiting for him. :Bluestar notes that Tallstar couldn’t have picked a more convenient time to talk about the prey theft today. She accuses Fireheart of betraying them, and he notices that her head seems clearer than it has been in a while. The ginger tabby worries that she’ll send him into exile or worse, but still believes what he did is right. Fireheart tells her this, saying that neither Clan needed to fight this battle. Bluestar rasps that she trusted him, but he protests, saying that he didn’t reveal the attack, and only let on to Tallstar that she wanted to talk. The leader hisses for him to silent, not accepting his excuses. She says that it doesn’t matter if every cat died, because it’s what traitors deserve. Bluestar starts to reminisce about her kits, and Fireheart knows her clarity has gone. :Bluestar starts to rant about StarClan, but Fireheart offers to go fetch Cinderpelt. She slowly rasps for him to stay where he is, and asks what a good punishment is for a traitor. The deputy says he doesn’t know, but Bluestar meows that she’ll do nothing, and let him lead this bunch of traitors. Fireheart is shocked, and slowly backs out of the den. Sandstorm comes up to him in the clearing, asking if everything’s alright. He says yes, but she is confused why he looks so bewildered when Bluestar didn’t punish him. Fireheart meows that Bluestar is mentally ill, and he’ll send Cinderpelt to her. He suggests that they could eat together afterwards, but Sandstorm responds that she already promised to be on a hunting patrol. Fireheart meows that Bluestar thinks he betrayed her, and the sandy she-cat doesn’t respond. :After Fireheart sends Cinderpelt to Bluestar, he heads to the warriors’ den to sleep. However, Longtail intercepts him in the clearing, stating that Swiftpaw went with the patrol, even though he didn’t like it. Fireheart concludes that that is true, but doesn’t see why he is making a fuss. The pale warrior continues that it’s time his apprentice be made a warrior, and the deputy agrees with him. Longtail is surprised at the agreement, and asks what he’ll do about it. Fireheart replies that Bluestar is distressed at the moment, but will discuss Swiftpaw being made a warrior when he can. Longtail can’t think of a reason to argue, and simply responds that it better be soon. Fireheart then heads to his nest, quickly falling asleep. However, he is abruptly awoken by Cinderpelt shaking him, meowing urgently that she can’t find Bluestar anywhere. Characters Major *Bluestar }} Minor *Onewhisker *Ashpaw *Whitestorm *Tallstar *Sandstorm *Cloudpaw *Mudclaw *Darkstripe *Mousefur *Longtail *Cinderpelt }} Mentioned *Brindleface *Morningflower *Gorsepaw *Deadfoot *Brokentail *Spottedleaf *Frostfur *Brackenfur *Mistyfoot *Stonefur *Swiftpaw *Brightpaw *Thornpaw }} Notes and references de:Gefährliche Spuren/Kapitel 14nl:Gevaar!/Hoofdstuk 14 Category:A Dangerous Path Category:Chapter subpages Category:The Prophecies Begin arc